Part of the Gang
by llamaglamasama
Summary: School life seems normal for the gang until a new girl shows up who seems to know Akito too well for Sana's liking. And what's with all the secrecy that Aki's using? What's he doing?AkiXSana
1. Sana's Problem

A shrill alarm rang through the air before a hand slammed down on the cause. Akito Hayama yawned as brushed his golden hair away from his eyes. He groaned and rose, searching for his sneakers. After 6 tiring minutes, he found them under his desk, under an enormous pile of homework, none of which looked done. He put them on, slipping a sweatshirt on, before running out of the room and leaving the house to go jogging. And so began his normal boring routine before school.

"Akito-kun!" A voice yelled. A moment later, a black haired boy with glasses came up beside Akito, a young brunette accompanying him.

"Hn? Morning Tsuyoshi, Aya." He muttered, his eyes drooping.

"Are you alright, Hayama-kun?" Aya asked, concerned for her boyfriend's best friend. Before Akito got a chance to answer, however, an unclear figure came running toward them, screaming with a voice that blew out their eardrums. Sana Kurata, the child celebrity, had arrived and was rushing through the school in fear of being late. As she came by, Akito grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her and succeeded after being dragged many feet away by the hyperactive teen.

"Hayama?" She looked at him, confused. "Why are you just standing there? We're gonna be late!" She screamed.

"Um, Sana?" Tsuyoshi asked, hesitantly. "You're not late."

"Wha?" Sana looked at him as if he was the most ludicrous thing on earth.

"You're early, dummy." Akito said from her side. "Ow." He moaned as her ever-present hammer connected with his skull.

"Dummy, huh?" She asked, threateningly, brandishing her red hammer. A loud ringing rang out over the field. Sana and Akito were to busy fighting to notice it and only stopped when Aya said they would be late, at which Sana let out a blood curdling yell and ran toward the school building, Akito flailing around behind her, unable to free himself of her death grip. They reached the classroom just in time and plopped into their seats right as Sengoku-sensei walked in. (For the sake of the story, all o' the gang is gonna be in class 1-1 with Sengoku.)

"Silence!" He bellowed. "Yunchi! Pass out the tests. Now!" He ordered. The said boy scrambled up to fulfill the order as fast as he could. When he was about halfway through the stack, a loud gasp sounded from the female population as Hayama's head came down with a 'thunk' on top of his test.

"Did he really do that bad?" One of the boys questioned. Te one nearest him took it and held it up. "Nope. A 97. Wow. That was a hard test, too."

Tsuyoshi sweat dropped and bent over his friend. "He's asleep." He said. The class fell anime style.

"Asleep?" Sana repeated, an aggravated tone showing in her voice.

Sengoku-sensei smacked him on the head with a book, waking him up. "Take him to the clinic." He told Tsuyoshi.

"Yes sir." Tsuyoshi nodded and helped support the groggy Akito out the door.

During break, Sana, Aya, and Fuka all came to see what had happened in class.

"Akito? Is he awake?" Sana asked Tsuyoshi, who shook his head.

Silence… "Well, let's not just sit here." Fuka leaped up. "He may never wake up." She whapped him on the head with her fan a woke him.

"So…" Sana started.

"Where am I?" Akito asked.

"Uh –sweat drop- The clinic." Tsuyoshi answered. "You fell asleep in class."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Sana asked, veins popping. "How 'bout telling us why you're so damn tired?"

"Yeah, Aki." Fuka joined in. "You're always so tired."

"If your morning training does this, maybe you should lay off a little." Tsuyoshi suggested.

"It's not the training." Akito said, quietly. No, the training wasn't a problem. The problem was- a loud jingle interrupted his thoughts. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered without bothering to check who was calling. "What do you want?" He demanded into the phone. His friends sweat dropped.

'Nice way to answer' They all thought.

"Yo." A female voice rang out from the phone. Akito closed his eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Ha ha. I just called to confirm my last call. Didn't really expect you to pick up though. You ditchin' class or somethin'?" The girl on the other line laughed. Akito looked ticked off. Tsuyoshi looked like he was trying to concentrate on something. Aya looked confused. And Fuka and Sana just looked clueless.

"Whatever." Akito responded and hung up to the girls laughing voice.

"Akito!" Fuka hit him with her fan. "How can you be so mean? You can't just hang up on people like that!"

"Why not?" Akito asked. "I don't wanna talk to her right now." He said.

"You-" Fuka began, but Tsuyoshi's exclamation of "I got it!" cut her off.

"Got what?" They all asked, except for Akito who merely looked at him.

"That girl?" He asked. "What was her name?"

"Huh!" The girls asked, even more confused.

"Iziyo." Akito replied. Sana flinched. Fuka only frowned.

"Uh… last name?" Tsuyoshi asked, sweat drops forming. Akito shrugged. They all fell.

"Wha? How can you not know her last name?" Fuka demanded.

He shrugged again. "There're too many. Who knows which one she goes by anymore."

0o "What the hell does that mean?" Fuka asked. When Akito didn't reply, she got ready to hit him _really_ hard, but forgot about it when Aya asked Sana if she was alright. She looked over and gasped when she saw the blank look on Sana's face.

"Sana?" She asked, panic clear in her voice. Akito looked at her silently and let no one see the fear in his eyes. "Kurata?" He muttered quietly.

"Sana? Sana! What's wrong with you?" Aya shook her friends shoulders but only got silence.

"Sana?" Tsuyoshi bent over her. "Sana, what's wrong?" It was silent for a while as they all looked at their friend's lifeless face.

"Nothing." She whispered, barely audible, "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Fuka looked at her, disbelievingly. "You're not fine. Now what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine!" Sana said, forcefully, before running off.

"What's _her_ problem?" Akito asked, receiving glares from the others. They sighed. They didn't know what was wrong, but they were all sure of one thing: it was all Akito's fault.

**So, what do ya think? Any good so far? Review with all your comments and complaints please. Oh, and I do not own Kodocha. I do, however, own the new character that's coming in. Hope you liked it. **


	2. A New Member

Hi everyone. Thnx for those of you who actually reviewed. Oh, and I don't own any of the Kodocha characters. And for those of you who care, this'll kinda be based off of both the manga and the anime, but not by much so hopefully you won't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but the new character who comes in.

**Note: 'thought'**

**"speech"**

**Okay, on with the story.**

The school day went on with Sana openly ignoring Akito and acting cold toward her other friends. She didn't even know why she was mad, but for some reason, the phone call Akito had received had really upset her. 'Oh well,' she sighed. 'At least we don't have a test or somethin' today.'

"Hey, what do ya think is up with Kurata?" One of the kids whispered to their friend. "She's been actin' all gloomy ever since break."

"Dunno," The other kid replied, "but whatever it is, it's weird seein' _her_ so depressed. Normally she's all hyper, it's kind o' scary."

"Yeah, she-" The student cut off when a shadow loomed over their heads. "Eek." A very infuriated Fuka stood behind them, holding her fan threateningly.

"It's not nice to gossip about other people." She said, raising the fan. They were saved, however, by the loud slam caused by the book that had recently been in Sana's hand. "Sana?" Fuka asked, all thoughts of kicking the crap outa the kids forgotten. Sana merely covered her eyes with her bangs and walked out of the classroom.

0o "Sana Kurata's ditching? Whoa." Some of the kids commented. They were silenced by Akito's glare, though and remained quiet for the rest of the day; Akito looked pretty damn pissed, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger. Tsuyoshi looked worriedly at his friend before turning to Aya. "What should we do?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure." Aya's smooth voice said, "But whatever it is, we better do it soon. Hayama looks like he's ready to murder someone." Meanwhile, Sengoku-sensei was on his coffee break, plotting how next to get Akito Hayama suspended. So far though, all he'd come up with was squat. Oh well, let's get back to the main story.

After the bell rang, Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka caught up with Akito. Sana trailed behind them quietly, but refused to make eye contact with any of them. They all walked home together for what would be the last time it was just them.

As they approached the nearest of their houses, which just so happened to be the Hayama's, they received a shock. Outside in the front yard, Natsumi stood in front of a taxi conversing with its occupant. His father was beside her, having gotten home early that day.

"I have a bad feeling." Akito muttered. Then Natsumi turned to him and yelled,

"Akito! You were supposed to get home early today! In case you haven't noticed, we have a guest."

"Yep, I have a REALLY bad feeling." Akito confirmed to himself.

"Hi there, Aa-chan. Long time no see." The occupant of the cab chimed with the same voice they had heard over the phone the previous day. The girl moved into their line of vision and they saw a young red-haired teen in a tank top and jeans. "Yo." She bowed. "I'm Iziyo. Pleased ta meet ya." The redhead grinned. The gang sweat dropped. 'Yo? That's how she greets people?'

"Hey…" Tsuyoshi realized, "Aren't you that girl…?"

"Oh, great description, Glasses. 'That one girl', I mean really." Iziyo looked insulted.

"Hey! Don't call me glasses!" Tsuyoshi yelled for what was probably one of the first times in his life. Suddenly, they heard a muffled laugh and they turned to see Akito holding a hand over his mouth. "A-Akito?" Tsuyoshi stuttered, shocked.

"She's probably the only one that ever got you angry without making you go whacko." Akito laughed.

'…Akito's laughing. I thought that I was the only that managed to do that since he was in…what'd Tsuyoshi say again? Third grade? Oh, well, who is this girl anyway?'

"A-ano? (Japanese word for um, or somethin') Sorry, but who are you?" Fuka asked the redhead.

"I just told you, I'm named Iziyo."

"Yeah, but what about last name?" Aya asked. "Hayama-kun said he didn't know it."

She shrugged. "Choose one." She said simply, "I've probably used it."

"Eh?" The entire gang echoed.

"Last time we met, she was going by some American name." Akito said.

"Well, yeah. Last time we met, you were living in L.A. And then you got that Karate Champion Award thing. After that we couldn't talk without reporters following us." Iziyo said, exasperated. The group looked surprised, having never heard about this before.

"Hey." Akito argued. "It wasn't me they were following, it was you! If you remember, that was right after you pulled that stupid act on TV. It was all over the news for weeks."

"It wasn't MY fault they put that stupid wire there. And they could've told me before I walked off the platform." Iziyo glared.

"Suuure." Akito agreed, sarcastically. "Just like it wasn't your fault you kicked the crap outa that one cop. Man, they got so pissed after that."

"Uh…" Aya attempted to stop the bickering, but was only ignored.

"Don't take it personally." Natsumi said to them. "They always get like this whenever they meet."

"How many times have the met before?" Fuka inquired. Natsumi shrugged.

"You should know her, Fuka." Tsuyoshi said. "She was in our kindergarten class…I think…" He said.

"She was? And you remember her?"

"Sure." He said. "She was the only one who always called me Glasses. Well, at least the only one who got away with it. Anyone else, and Akito would've burned them good. Not literally, of course. Well, most of the time, anyway."

"Um, why didn't he get mad at her?" Aya dared to ask. Sana's gaze shot up to Tsuyoshi, anticipating the answer.

"Well, he did at first, though later he got used to it. But at first, when he still got mad, he couldn't do anything, 'cause she held the same amount of power as he did. And deserved it to. She nearly outmatched Akito-kun in fighting back then. Together, those could intimidate anyone, no matter how big and muscular, just by curling their fists."

"Whoa." Fuka commented, "But what do you mean when you say they held the same amount of power?"

"In the gang." Tsuyoshi answered. "Those two lead the gang. 'Course, that was back when Akito still had the problems at home. That was why he started the gang. Or something like that, anyway."

"AKITO WAS IN CHARGE OF A GANG!" Natsumi screamed. Hayama-chichi (Aki's dad) looked shocked. Akito and Iziyo, having been distracted by Natsumi's loud voice. "AKITO! WHAT"S THE MEANING OF THIS? IZIYO, YOU TOO. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"Eheh." Akito looked toward Tsuyoshi. "Now how did she hear about this?" He asked.

"Uh…oops?" Tsuyoshi asked, cowering under Akito's expectant glare.


	3. Interesting Predicament

**Hey, everyone. Thanx for reading. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. I only own Iziyo.**

"Alright, Akito. Start explaining." Natsumi demanded.

…Silence…

"Um, would you prefer me to explain?" Iziyo offered.

"As this boy isn't saying anything, yes."

"Okay. It was in about, what, 2nd grade? Aki (Sana glared at the nickname) here was having some… difficulties… at home. Well, I wasn't there at the time so I don't know the details, but he ended up in a gang and soon rose to the top. About a month later, I came to their school. I got into a fight with this kid who was _really_ annoying, and apparently, one of the gang members saw it and wanted me to join. They wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to join to get them off my back."

"What about the equal ranking thing?" Sana asked, timidly.

"Oh, right. Well, I get pissed off pretty easily, (Akito: no kidding.) and his emotionless actions made me mad, so I punched him. He was able to block most of the punch, but his defense really sucked back then so I still got through to him."

Tsuyoshi said, "Oh, yeah, I remember that. It was a big deal 'cause it was the first time anyone ever hit Akito-kun. And since you sent him flying…"

He was cut off by an exclamation of "WHAT!?!?!?" from everyone present.

"Oh come on, Glasses." Iziyo sighed. "I didn't make him go _that_ far. After all, like I said, he blocked most of my punch. Anyway, for some reason people were impressed and ranked me right next to Akito." After a moment's silence, she added, "Ya know, I don't think he ever once hit me back. 'Guess the guy does have some sense of moral. Who woulda thought?"

Veins popping, Akito said, "I can break that record and hit you still, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I'm goin' to bed." Iziyo walked up the stairs and disappeared behind the door to the guest room.

"How 'bout you go home instead?" Akito suggested none too kindly.

"Jerk." Iziyo's voice floated down.

Everyone looked uncertainly between Akito and the stairs as if scared of what was going to happen. They breathed a sigh of relief when Akito left to raid the fridge. Fuka opened her mouth to offer him sushi at her uncle's place. Akito was about to accept until he saw Sana's strained smile. "Uhhhh…" A loud crash diverted the conversation and Akito's eyes grew wide as he dashed for the stairs. The other's followed and saw him entering the guest room. Once inside, they could see Iziyo sitting in a tipped over chair, looking at them with raised eyebrows. "You moron." Akito glared at her.

"Hey now, it's more comfy down here, anyway." She smirked, "Sorry if I _scared_ ya." Akito's glare hardened. Everyone looked on in confusion. What was going on?

"Sigh Whatever. Just keep quiet." Aki demanded and led them back downstairs.

"Akito-kun?" Tsuyoshi spoke up.

"Ah?" Aki grunted.

"Um… What was Iziyo-san talking about? With you being scared and all?"

Akito's glare returned. "Nothing. Just drop it." He walked off.

"??? WTF was that all about?" Fuka stared after him.

"…Akito-kun…"

Silence

"Hey, get back here!" Sana hollered. "Tell us what's going on."

"Sweat drop That took a while…"

"Ahem." A cough came from behind the door making them all jump. Natsumi came out, smiling slightly at their surprised expressions.

"N-Natsumi?! You scared me!" Sana complained, placing a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Sorry." She giggled. "Um, you guys were yelling about Akito so I thought I'd come see what it was about."

"Oh."

"Ano." Aya's voice came out. "Do you know why Hayama-kun's been acting so weird?" Natsumi's face immediately fell.

"Well…" She glanced at the stairs. "Okay, come over here. They'd both be mad if they heard me talking about it."

"What? Are they going out or something?" Fuka asked as they were led into the living room.

"Ha. NO, Akito and Iziyo are _way_ too stubborn. Even if they were dating, I doubt they'd let _anyone_ find out. No, it's nothing like that."

"So what is it?" Sana pressed.

"I overheard a phone call they had… well, okay, I was eavesdropping, but still…"

"How many phone call's have they been having?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"A lot, actually. And Akito always seems mad afterwards. Well, anyway, I only came in halfway through, but this is what I heard.

Flashback 

"**I told you to stay out of my business." Iziyo said, coldly.**

"**And _I_ told you to tell me why you're _really_ coming here." Akito said with an equal amount of ice.**

"**I'm coming to visit, why else?"**

"**HA. And after ten years, what could possibly have happened to make you come back?"**

"**I _told_ you, I'm_ visiting_."**

"**Iziyo." Akito growled, venomously.**

"**Oh, alright. I'll tell you, but you have to stay out of my way."**

"**And you out of mine."**

"**Hmph. Fine. Well, remember when you ran into me in L.A.?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Well, the reason I kept acting differently every time you saw me…"**

"**Yeah, I was wondering about that."**

"**I was undercover."**

"**Uh huh." Akito replied, obviously unbelieving.**

"**Hey, I'm serious. I got a job as a detective down here."**

"**If you were 'undercover', then why in hell would you be interviewing people on TV?"**

"**That was my M.O. I was investigating a scandal."**

"**Okay, so what does that have to do with you coming here?"**

"**God, how thick are you? Want me to spell it out for you? I'm on a case, idiot."**

"**Duh. But why would an _American_ detective be pursuing a case in _Japan_?"**

"**They sent me 'cause I'm familiar with the area."**

"**As if. The last time you were here was _10 years_ ago. Things don't stay the same for very long."**

"**I noticed. But I at least have a rough idea about the area. That's more than everyone else. Plus, I know people like you who _are_ familiar with the place."**

"**Right. So what kind of case is this?"**

"**I ain't tellin' you. You'll just get in my way."**

"**You'll be in my way just by being here. At least let me help." Shocked silence. "You'll be leaving sooner if you finish the job faster right?" He smirked.**

"**Bastard." Iziyo mumbled. "Fine. You're familiar with the media, I presume?"**

"**More so than I'd prefer."**

"**Well"**

**End Flashback**

"Well, what happened?

"I'm not sure. Natsumi told them sadly. The phone cut off just when she was about to spill."

"Damn." Fuka cursed.

"Well, at least we know part of the story." Tsuyoshi comforted.

"Yeah…" Sana sighed.

"SHUT UP!!!" They heard Akito yell from upstairs.

"…Huh?"

"What. You don't like American music anymore?" Iziyo's voice mocked.

"Not when I can't here myself think over it!"

"Think? _You_ were_ thinking_? Now _that's_ a first."

"You… I give up. Do whatever with your damn music." They heard Akito cave in and grumble.

"Well," Aya brought all eyes to herself. "I suppose we'd better be going."

"Oh please stay as long as you'd like." Natsumi offered. "I don't wanna be alone with those two." She added in an undertone to Sana.

"Smile Well, why not?" The others looked at her uncertainly.

Aya whispered to Tsuyoshi, "Well, at least Sana's recovered." He nodded.

"All right then."

"Okay!" Natsumi grinned. "Let's"

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" Akito's (who else?) voice was heard.

"Oh come on. Pretty please? They could here Iziyo begging.

"No, dammit. Just"

"How 'bout some sushi to go with it?"

A silence was heard and they knew Akito was debating the offer. "How much sushi we talkin' about?"

"YOSHA!!!! (Alright!)" Iziyo hollered in triumph.


End file.
